1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to planter and gardening equipment and more particularly to a collapsible planter cover with a planter support base.
2. Description of Related Art
Pots and planters are common fixtures in home and business settings. Typically a plant or flower will be potted with soil into a pot or planter whereby the planter is a visible item in or around the home or other structure. Aesthetically pleasing planters and pots are typically much more expensive than a basic ceramic or plastic planter, so often times the user has to compromise between price and looks. Further, a planter can become unsightly over time due to corrosion or dirt or the planter simply may not be aesthetically pleasing to begin with. Further still, a traditional planter or pot may be susceptible to leaks, which may cause further damage to the planter, the pot, and its surroundings. Accordingly, there is the need to for a device that improves the aesthetics and functionality of traditional pots and planters by way of a simple, easy-to-use device.
A few attempts have been made at providing devices for use in connection with potted plants and planters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,461 to Johnson describes a collapsible flower pot and Christmas tree stand cover comprising a plurality of slats connected to one another by adhesive tape to form a flexible sheet of interconnected slats. The sheet is foldable and is configured to be disposed around a potted plant or a Christmas tree stand. While providing a device to cover a potted plant, Johnson does not provide a way to handle moisture or water or otherwise protect a floor surface from the plant itself. Further, the interconnected slats are not easily transformed into a variety of aesthetic designs and do not completely cover the pot from plain view. U.S. Pat. No. 8,201,360 to Weder et al. describes a method of covering a potted plant or floral grouping with a floral sleeve that comprises a plurality of randomly positioned overlapping folds disposed on side wall of the sleeve. This device, while describing a device for covering a potted plant with an aesthetically pleasing design, does not provide an element to control water and moisture from the plant, nor is the device particularly easy to operate and set up due to its complex overlapping folds. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple, easy-to-use planter or pot cover that is both functional and aesthetically pleasing.
Pots for plants and planters can take up volume for shipping. If a planter cover is rigid, the cover takes up more volume for shopping. It would be desirable to have a planter cover that can be collapsed and stacked for shipping.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the planter and pot equipment and accessories in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.